Day at the beach
by Panda with a Mustache
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. My take on what would happen on a beach day in Bleach.


Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

A beach fanfiction. Main pairing: HitsuKarin. Minor Pairings: Nanao X Shunsui, Renji X OC (Ciara or Kai), IchiRuki. I don't own own any of the songs. If you want to know who sings the songs PM me. This is a Two-Shot.

* * *

"Karin are you ready to go yet?" Kai asked grabbing her guitar and blue surfboard.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Karin said walking down stairs with her red surf board and guitar.

"When is the concert and where?" Karin asked Kai as they walked out the door.

"That is a very good question, I'll text Law." Kai said as she got out her phone and texted Law.

Kai's phone went off a few seconds later. "He said its all at the beach at 2 PM. So we have an hour to get there." Kai said as she started walking to the beach.

"So what are we playing today?" Karin asked throwing the guitar over her shoulder.

"Law says he wants to do Face Down for the 2 PM showing and Wanna Take You Home for tonights showing." Kai said strapping the guitar over her shoulder.

"I wanna play Smile for the 2 PM showing and Good Girl for tonights showing." Karin said.

"Kay so far we got for the 2 PM showing Face Down for Law. Your singing Smile and I'm singing Call Me When You're Sober. We still have to ask Jake what he wants to play." Kai said walking on to the beach.

"So where is the concert gonna be at on the beach." Karin asked looking around.

"Well I belive it will be at where the stage is at which is right there." Kai said pointing to the left.

"We better start heading that way so we aren't late to our own concert." Karin said heading the direction Kai pointed out.

* * *

Ichigo and the others at the beach

"Hey guys I heard their is gonna be a concert down the beach that's free at 2 PM. Do you guys wanna go to it?" Rukia asked the group of shinigami standing around her.

"Who's playing at the concert?" Ichigo asked grabbing a soda from the cooler.

"Some upcoming band called Dirty Little Secrets. What do they mean upcoming band?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"That means that its a new band becoming more known." Ichigo said sitting on a towel.

"So do you wanna go to the concert?" Rukia asked again.

"Sure,what time is it now?" Ichigo asked.

"10 minutes to 2. OH CRAP! We need go." Rukia said rushing to get everyone to the stage.

* * *

Back Stage

"Guys your on in 5." a worker said to the group.

"Okay are you guys tuned for the concert?" Karin asked.

"Yeah." the rest of the group responded.

The group is called Dirty Little Secrets and the members are Kai, Karin, Law, and Jake.

"Kay so Jake pick a song you wanna play at the concert." Kai said looking at Jake.

"Um, how about Hero?" Jake asked confused.

"Okay so were playing in this order: Face Down, Smile, Hero, Call me When You're Sober, and the song most voted for. Got it." Kai said as the group nodded their head.

As the group kept talking the same worker from earlier came in and said that they needed them on stage.

"You guys ready?" Law asked going up to the mic.

"Yeah." Jake responded sitting behind the drums.

"Yeah." Kai said grabbing her guitar.

"Yes." Karin said grabbing the bass guitar.

"You guys ready for this!" Law asked into the mic.

"Yes." screamed the crowd.

* * *

With Rukia and the other shinigami

"We made it just in time." Matsumoto said panting.

You guys ready for this!" the singer asked into the mic.

"Yes." screamed the rest of the crowd.

Then they started playing.

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_.  
__  
__Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
_  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again.  
__  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again."_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again._

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

They all switch places and Ichigo was shocked and mad that his baby sister was up there singing, while her best friend was playing the bass guitar.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control oh oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
you go with it go with it go with it  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out and then oh oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

You said hey (hey)  
What's you name (What's your name)  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey (hey)  
And since that day (since that day)  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile

Law moved to the drums, Kai grabbed a guitar and went up to one of the microphones. Another guy (Jake, Ichigo know who these people are, exept Jake, he is tell everyone who they are.) went up to the other microphone. Karin had the bass guitar.

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

Kai gave the guy that just sung the guitar and everyone else stayed with the same instruments.

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

Should have let you fall and lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time and you're too late

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind

As soon as Kai finished the song Karin walked up and said, " Okay we decided today we would let you guys vote for the last song we sing. So we tallyed the votes and the song most voted for is Dirty Little Secret."

So Law walked up to the microphone and Karin gave Kai the bass and Karin sat at the drums.

Let me know that I've done wrong When I've known this all along I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?  
When we live such fragile livesIt's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?The way she feels inside(Inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny(Deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie(Won't lie)  
And now I try to lieIt's eating me apartTrace this life back  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret(Just another regret)  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret(  
Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

* * *

Karin's P.O.V.

The crowd went wild as we left the stage. Kai and Law raced back behind the stage where our boards are.

"Karin! Come on the waves are perfect." Kai yelled.

"Kay coming." I yelled back to her.

* * *

Shinigami

"Hey their over there." Ichigo told Rukia running over to them.

"Hey wait up you guys!" Rukia yelled kicking Ichigo in the shins.

"Yeah, whats up." Kai asked.

"What were you guys doing up on that stage." Ichigo asked them.

"Well I belive that we were playing." Karin said sarcasticly.

"Yeah I know that, but why are you doing this I told you guys that you wouldn't make it in the music buisness. Why don't you guys listen to me when I tell you things like this." Ichigo said a little pissed off at them.

"We did listen, we just decided to do what we belived we could do." Kai stated standing right in front of him with her surfboard at her side.

"We didn't just belive in our dreams were on our way to making them come true."Karin said with fury in her eyes.


End file.
